A very special Slayers type Christmas
by KurenaiNoKitsune
Summary: A fairytale type story of a slayers type christmas, with xellos bashing LG and AZ couples, and fluff, OOCness and my kind of humor. Rated 'K' just, because I felt like that. Please R&R.


WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE! It's christmas again!

KK: Hi. It's KurenaiNoKitsune (that's crimson fox for all the none language-knowers out there) here and I LOVE christmas. The whole thing makes me all warm and fluffy inside. And I'll make all of the Slayers crew feel like that too whether they like it or not! ¢

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. Though I will,-while standing on a chair with index finger high up- in the name of justice I shall own Slayers!

Xellos::seatdrop: Don't take him serious, he's an idiot.

KK: I heard that!.

KK: A little warning of what will come:  
-I've cured Zel.  
-I've made Lina&Gourry married. ¢ -And about Ame&Zel ... well ... you'll see.  
-There's a whole bunch of Xellos bashing either by myself or by "accidents.  
-I'm not very good at the romantic stuph so I added a tinci-vinci little bit of a plot. It's Xellos trying to cause chaos as usual, but dont worry it'll be all kawaii in the end.

Xellos: But I don't like kawaii!

KK: That's why I'm writing it.

-Xel mumbling something just under breath-

KK: Oh, and another thing I bought Xelly here from Zellas for 2 packs of cigarettes and a bottle of wine!

KK: Time for a Christmas fairytale!

# A very special Slayers type Christmas #

Chapter one: The gang reunited

KK: Somewhere far, far away in the Slayers universe North-East from Seiruun city in the snowy mountains, lays the winter time house of the freshly married couple of Lina and Gourry Gabriev.(Geez it's wierd to write Lina Gabriev. Oh well...)

Xel: LAME!

KK: Well duh... It's a fairytale. They all start this way.

KK: They thought it would be nice to call a few close friends together and throw a moderate christmas party, and celebrate the holidays with them.

Xel: Lookie there, Amelia and Zel are on their way right now. Let's see if they like a snowbeast attacking them, shall we?

/-WHACK-/

KK: I tought I told you, no funny stuff until I say so!

Xel::yawn:

KK: Let's see what're they doing.

/-----------------------------------------

Amelia: Hurry up Zelgadiss-san or we'll be late! It's already getting dark!

Zelgadiss: It's winter time, so it's getting dark earlier. Don't worry, we'll get there in time.

Zelgadiss: Again, why have we left the horses at the last town?

Amelia: Because Lina-san and Gourry-san doesn't have a stable at their house.

Zelgadiss: You're right we should hurry, I'm freezing!

Amelia: Then let's pick up some pace Zelgadiss-san!

-Zel puts his hand on Amelia's shoulders-

Zelgadiss: We're close friends for some time now, you can really leave the honorifics.

-Amelia nodded blushing slightly-

-she put her hand on Zel's, then it was his turn to blush-

Amelia: All righ... Zelgadiss.

Xellos: I need to go lie down.

KK: Umm... let's go and see Lina before those two actually kill Xellos.

/-----------------------------------------

-meanwhile at Lina 'n' Gourry's house-

Lina: Jelly-fish-for-brains! I told you already, the food on the table is for the guests!

Gourry: -with a half pie in his face- Iwmm swarwwy.

Lina: -hand on forehead- Okay, just get away from the table.

Gourry: -after swallowing- Umm... Can I help?

Lina: Hmm...

-she ran out of the room and came back with a shovel and a wreath-

Lina: Put this on the door and shovel away the snow from the house.

Gourry: Okay, but how am I supposed to put the shovel on the door?

/-Whack-/

Lina: Use your brain at least once a year!

-with that she left the room-

-Gourry was still looking in the direction where Lina left the room smiling and lost in feelings-

...A few seconds passed...

-Gourry poke his head into the next room after Lina-

Gourry: Umm... Lina, what was I supposed to do?

/-Wham-/

Gourry: Oh yeah, that.

-With a slipper mark on his face, he got dressed and went outside-

/-----------------------------------------

-in the living room-

Lina: Now lets see... Decorations on the wall... done, Christmas tree... up and colourful, Fireplace -she looks in the direction of the fireplace- "Flare bit!", is on. Now let's wrap those presents.

-She walks up the stairs to their bedroom. There are a few middle sized boxes on the floor and a rather large and long one, already wrapped-

Lina: I wonder what's in it. I know it's Amelia's present for Zel, and she only sent it here so he couldn't guess what it is, but still...

-she looks around-

Lina: If no one knows... -she put her hand on the present and cast- "Vision!"

-she started to smile and broke the spell-

Lina: Nice one, Amelia.

-after packing the presents Lina got downstairs just in time to hear the knock on the door-

Lina: Did he locked himself out again?

-she opened the door and for her surprise it wasn't Gourry standing there-

Lina: Filia!

-she poke her head out of the door and glanced left, then right, then to Filia-

Lina: Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy to see you, but have you seen Gourry around here.

Filia: Gourry-san? No I haven't seen anyone for half an hour.

-they both looked up when they heard a scream, it was Gourry falling from the roof, and making a man shaped hole in the snow-

Lina: -while kneeling next to the hole- Are you all right?

Gourry: -half climbed out- Yes, I think so.

Lina: Good.

/-Wham-/

-Gourry fell back in the hole-

Lina: Why on earth did you do that! You could of get yourself really hurt, or worse!

Gourry: You said to shovel away the snow from the house, and that involves the roof too.

Lina: -While dragging the swordsman back into the house- Next time when you get an idea, do what you always do and forget it!

Filia::giggle: You made quite an impression on the ground Gourry-san.

Lina: -to Filia- Please close the door and make yourself at home, you're the first guest to arrive.

/-----------------------------------------

KK: Now it's time for PHASE TWO!

Xellos::sweatdrop: You mean you actually PLANNED this?

KK::facefault:

KK: Anyways, now it's your turn. Go down there and -

Xellos: Hey! We had a deal! If I don't particepate in your sick, twisted, horrible-

KK: OKAY ALREADY! I've got your point!

Xellos: ...then you can hit me anytime you want with anything you have.

KK: Let me put it this way... If you don't play along then I'll make Amelia sing her "Life is wonderful" song, and if it's not enough, then I'll join in with the piano, and then the whole crew and I will tell you how wonderful are our lives and how pink and fluffy and warm...

KK: -poking a miserable looking Xellos- Xel... Hey! Xellos! You' here? XEL!

KK: Look, there's Filia naked!

Xellos: -jumps up harshly- WHERE?

KK: Gotcha!

Xellos: ALLRIGHT ALLREADY! I'll do it.

/-----------------------------------------

-meanwhile-

KK: Zel and Amelia reached the house

-Infront of the door-

Amelia: You're sure you have the presents?

Zelgadiss: For the fifth time, yes I have them right here.

-he pats his hand on the bag he's been carrying-

Amelia: Allright then.

-she knocks twice-

Lina: -opens the door- Amelia, Zelgadiss! It's so nice to see you two!

-Amelia caught Lina in one of her famous hugs-

Amelia: It's nice to see you too.

Zelgadiss: Likewise.

Lina: Not even being a human can change you Zel.

-Zel made a smirk then Lina lead them into the well decorated living room-

-Amelia with a large smile on her face hugged and greeted everyone in the room-

Lina: You know, Zel, you really should make her stop doing that. My back's killing me!

Zelgadiss: I know, she's almost as strong as me.

Lina: -with a dirty smile on her face- And how do you know THAT?

Zelgadiss::blushing madly: It's not what you think! We're training together. She always says "A warrior of justice has to be in shape!"

/-----------------------------------------

-so... Xellos appears aprox 500 metres from Lina's 'n' Gourry's house-

Xellos: Okay... Plan 'A'. Let's just jump in on them.

-he tries to teleport inside-

Xellos: Hey! This is not inside the house. What happened? Why am I in the woods?

/RRROOAARRR/

-Xellos turns around slowly-

Xellos::sweatdrop: Nice bear... Good bear... Now go back to sleep.

/-----------------------------------------

-inside the house, the group hears a fade cry, some roars and the sound of rock breaking-

Filia: What in Ceiphied's name was that?

Lina: Must be some wolves.

Gourry: Or a bear.

Amelia: Wolves! Bears!

Lina: Don't be afraid. A few of the strongest magic incantations guard this house. Not even a mazoku could teleport in.

-Amelia sighed in relief-

Zelgadiss: That didn't sounded like it was from an animal.

Gourry: Don't worry, everyone we invited can defend themselves, besides their just animals.

Lina: Yeah, we fought off mazoku lords, and we're still here. But forget about that, I want to hear everything you guys went trough since we last met!

/-----------------------------------------

-back to Xel-

Xellos: -while walking slowly at the house, clothes a bit on the thorn side- Well, that didn't went so well.

KK: -laughing and rolling on the ground- You should see yourself!

Xellos: -under his breath- Just wait 'till I get back!

KK: Don't worry, if you're a good boy then this might just be your last direct part in my fics.

Xellos: Allright then. Off to Plan 'B'.

-Xel levitates to the house-

KK: You're sneaking in trough the window? LAME!

Xellos: Mind you're own business!

-Xellos reaches for the window, and when he does...-

/-BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT... BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!-/

KK: YAY! Fireworks!

-and Xel was flying trough the woods, sparkling a bit-

/-----------------------------------------

Lina: ... I see. Cold is definetely not good for an egg. BUT do you really think it was a good idea to leave it with Jillas and Gavros?

Filia: The only thing they have to do is keeping it warm and clean.

- Knock Knock -

Lina: I'll open it.

-for the third time Lina opens the door, but this time her guests aren't smiling-

Lina: Is something wrong Silphiel?

Sil: Haven't you heard those sounds?

Lina: What sounds? -with a grin on her face- And who's your good looking friend here?

Sil's "friend": Who, Me? Well... they call me Nagori.

-Lina guides them to the hall-

Lina: -while helping Sil out of her coat, whispering- He's a bit ...on the disoriented side, isn't he?

Sil: That's because he has amnesia.

Lina: Oh.

Sil: And that's how we met. He was looking for a magic that could help him, but to no avail. And we... got friends.

Lina: And how far are you two?

Sil::blush: Lina-san!

-the three of them joined the others, and Amelia resumed her hug-attack on Sil and Nagori-

Nagori: -while nursing his back- Silphiel, you sure have strange friends. Do I have to be afraid of anything else?

Sil: Well... Lina-san has a short temper, Gourry-san has memory problems, Zelgadiss-san was a chimaera, now he's just plain melancholic, Amelia-hime is a 'Warrior of Justice', and Filia-san is a golden dragon.

Nagori::sweatdrop: Oh, that's all?

Sil: No, there's Xellos-san who is the general priest of Beast Master Zelas Metallium. And there was Martina-hime, the princess,but now queen, of Zoana and...

Nagori: Allright, I think I've got the picture.

Sil::blush-giggle:

Nagori: You have quite an iteresting life.

Gourry: Dangerous is more like it.

Lina: Stop being so negative, it's christmas.

-she left the room and came back with some cups and a rather big tea-kettle-

/-----------------------------------------

KK: Let's peek on Xel.

Xellos: -levitating in a thinking pose- Hmmm... let's try Plan 'H'.

KK: 'H'? Have you tried knocking on the door?

Xel: You know... That's not a bad idea!

KK::facefault: A real genius aint he?

-so xellos started walking to the house, but slowed to a stop-

Xel: Awww... -twitching- All that nice/\friendship/\good/\love.

KK: Look, Xel's face is changing colours. He's blue... now green... and... What's that supposed to be?

-he quickly jumps back-

Xel: I can't take it anymore!

-a ball of black energy's forming in his hand-

Xel: Take THIS!

-he threw the ball to the house, but it faded into a small breeze not even reaching the walls-

Xel::sweatdrop: Even my attacks die from all those emotions.

Xel::grolw: Now I had it!

-now a large black ball hoovers above his head and between his hands-

/-WHAM-THUD-CRASH-BHAM-/

KK: Wow. -with innocent eyes- Four trees 'accidentally' fallen on Xellos.

Kk: Well, I warned him. NO funny stuph.

/-----------------------------------------

-back in the house everyone rushed to the windows to see what happened-

Amelia: -whit face pressed on the glass- Look at the way those trees fell!

Filia: That is NOT natural.

Nagori: These kind of stuff happen here often?

-Lina raised an eyebrow-

Lina: Let's pretend nothing happened.

All: Okay!

-so everyone went back to the tables Lina put on some slow crhistmas type music on an old "for us atleast" record player and resumed chating, the girls at one end of the room and the guys on the other-

-at the guys-

Zel: So Gourry, how are things working out?

Gourry: -grinning- We have a surprise on this topic.

-Zel&Na raised an eyebrow-

Zel: -stepped closer & blushed- Gourry I have a question... How did you menage to ask Lina to marry you?

-now Gourry blushed-

Gourry: -scratching his head- Well... it took me a week to get prepared.

-Zel sweatdropped-

Gourry: And fifteen minutes to babble out the sentence "Will you marry me?".

-Zel sighed-

Gourry: But why are you ask... -a large grin crept over his face- Oh!

-he put his hand on Zel's shoulder-

Gourry: Take a deap breath and look in her eyes. That always helps.

-Zel does his trademark crossed-arm-pose-

Zel: Thanks.

Gourry: You're welcome.

Nagori: Umm... guys, I'm not the romance expert, but I think I have an idea. Zel, can I call you Zel?

-Zel nodded-

Nagori: You have a ring right? -he nodded again- And Gourry, the room next to this is the dining room right? -now gourry nodded- Here's the plan I'll go and make the lighting romantic with some candles, and when we're ready you call Amelia into the next room. -he put his hand on Gourry's shoulder- We'll make sure you two'll have some private moments. Then...

KK: Before anymore secrets are exposed lets hear what the girls are up to.

Filia: -while looking at the guys' conference- What do you think they're talking about?

Lina: Beats me, but it seems that your 'friend' is a real leader type Silphiel.

Sil: You don't need to use that voice lina-san.

Filia: So... have you been thinking about heaving children Lina?

Lina::grinning: Sore wa himitsu desu!

Filia::growl: Do NOT do that again.

-Lina sweatdrops-

Silphiel: You two look like you're really happy with eachother.

Amelia: Awww... I want a family too.

Filia: You have Zelgadiss-san.

Amelia::blush: Yes... well... I...

Lina: We all know you love him.

Amelia: -with a bit more confidence- Yes, I do. But I don't know if Zelgadiss is ready for a relationship like that.

-All of the girls stare at her with disbelief-

Lina&Sil&Fil: Zelgadiss?

Lina: Just Zelgadiss?

Filia: Plainly?

Silphiel: Without 'san'?

-Amelia's face was by now over Lina's haircolor-

KK: If that's possible, that is.

Amelia: He... asked me... to call him like that.

Lina: This is a sure sign.

-Sil&Fil nodded-

Filia: Was there anything else 'wierd' about him lately?

Amelia: -deep in taught- Well... he has been talking with daddy a lot more than usual lately.

-Lina started to smile-

Amelia: And it seemed that he's been talking with himself in his room, and when I asked him what he's been doing he just blushed and said "Nothing of importance.".

-Lina's smile widened-

Amelia: And he's drinking a lot less tea lately.

-Lina's smile went ear-to-ear by now-

-Lina&Sil&Fil started a whispering conference leaving Amelia out-

Amelia::sweatdrop: It's inpolite to do that! And it's unjust to leave someone out of the conversation when said someone is here and she's the topic of that conversation!

-the three girls turned to Amelia-

Lina: Well... It seems that this christmas will be a REALLY special one.

-Sil&Fil nodded-

-Amelia is a bit on the confused side now, but then it hit her-

Amelia: -while looking at Zel- Can it be?

-In the same moment the guys' conference ended and Zel glanced to Amelia. Their eyes met, but instead of the usual -look the wall at the other side is interesting- action they just stood there. Lost in eachothers eyes. They both blushed, though they didn't care. Time siezed to exist.-

/-SNAP-/

-it was the sound of two fingers snapping-

Nagori: -his hand still before Zel's face- I don't want to interrupt the romantic moment, but we're only here for a few days.

-Zel finally snapped out of it-

Nagori: I'll go and 'prepare' the dining room.

Lina: -while waving her hand before Amelias eyes- Earth to Amelia.

-now Amelia was out of 'it' too-

Gourry: I wonder why were the girls so excited.

Nagori: I'm not sure, but I think about the same thing as we were but on the other side.

-with that he left the room-

...a few minutes passed...

-Nagori came back-

Lina: -after walking to the middle of the room- I think it's time for the presents. I know people usually give them after dinner, but I just can't wait that long.

Sil: Why not. Nagori-san...

Nagori: Already on it.

-he picked up the bag which he left next to the wall and walked to Silphiel-

Zelgadiss: -to Amelia- I'll go get ours.

-Lina and Gourry raced to their bedroom and came back with a whole pile of boxes. Lina gave back the large box Amelia had sent there-

Amelia: By the way, thank you Lina-san.

Lina: Ah, don't mention it.

-when all of them got in one place, the gift-giving-ceremony began-

Amelia: This is for you Zelgadiss.

-she gave the huge box to Zel-

Zel: -a bit confused- You really shouldn't have... I mean it's huge... I.  
-he got himself under control- Thank you.

-Zelgadiss gave a medium sized package to Lina-

Zel: I think you two will find this quite helpful.

-Lina&Gourry looked at him confused-

Lina: Helpful?

-Nagori gave everyone a rather small sized package, except for Sil, she recieved a medium sized one-

-this went on for a few minutes, and after everyone gave and got everything, they all started to open them-

-Lina was first to open Zel's present-

Lina: -gasped with widened eyes- Zelgadiss HOW ON EARTH DID YOU...?

Zel: -he again did his trademark-pose- I have my ways.

Gourry: -took a peek in the box- I think it's time to tell them Lina.

-she nodded in responce-

Gourry&Lina: -with hands in eachothers'- We're going to have a baby!

-Amelia's eyes got teary, Silphiel&Nagory were shaking Gourry's hands and hugging Lina, Filia gave her congratulations calmly, but Zel wasn't surprised at all-

Lina: -to Zel- You surprise me at every turn Zel.

Gourry: Yeah.

-Gourry pulled out the contents of the box. There were two newborn sized clothes, one pink and one blue, two baby-bottles in it and a plush-toy.-

-after everyone settled down, Filia opened the gift she got from Nagori-

Filia: -pulling out an amulett from the box- This looks... ancient.

-now everyone else opened theirs and found similar ones in them-

Nagori: These are not ordinary jewelry, they're magical. They glow when they sense danger to the wearer.

Lina: -with the amulett around her neck, while examening it with her fingers- Wow. Never heard of something like this before.

Nagori: I'll tell you about it later.

-while the conversation between them took place Zelgadiss started to open his present, slowly as usual-

Zelgadiss: -with widened eyes to Amelia- How did you figure it out? I never told anyone I could play it.

-Zel pulled out a full sized guitar out of the box. It was dark blue, matching his ex-skin colour-

Zel: -he ran his fingers along the strings- Thank you... Amelia.

Nagori: -KOUGHKOUGH-

-Zel looked up at him and noticed, his eyes went from him to Amelia and then to the door-

-Zel quickly put down the guitar and turned to Amelia-

Zelgadiss: Amelia... I have a very special 'present' for you.

-Amelia looked at Zel questioningly, and with a bit of hope in her eyes-

-Zel put his hand on Amelia's-

Zel: Please... come with me.

-he slowly led the princess to the next room-

Lina: Is he...

Nagori: Yep.

Filia: You mean...

Gourry: -nodding- He is.

-a bit of silence-

Lina: Let's have a peek on them.

-With that everyone ran to the side of the door without making a sound. One after another they poke their head into the room next to them. Gourry was on the bottom, Lina was next, then Filia, then Silphiel and Nagori had to levitate to the cieling to get a good view.-

/-----------------------------------------

-in the dining room-

-Zel guided Amelia to a chair already prepared and let her sit down on it-

-he took a look out the window, inhaled and slowly began-

Zelgadiss: Amelia... we've known eachother for some time now. -a dramatic pause- We went trough good times and bad ones equally. And from the first time we met, I felt something for you. I wasn't sure what was it back then, but I wanted to hide it, because of my formal 'state'. I couldn't even imagine enyone could like me, despite love me. And I couldn't let myself love anyone. But it happened in the end. And I couldn't help it. And it's still here in me. -he puts his hand above his heart- I... love you.

-again the moment when their eyes are lost in eachothers-

Amelia: I don't care in what form are you in I love you. I loved you when you were a chimaera, and I love you now, and nothing could change that.

-Zelgadiss knelt in front of her and pulled out a small black box from his pocket-

Zelgadiss: Amelia Wil Tesla Seiruun, Will you marry me.

-With that he opened the box. Amelia's eyes went teary again-

Amelia: -with a teardrop running down on her cheek- I will!

-Zelgadiss pulled the ring on Amelias finger. It was a special ring. It was gold and JUSTICE and LOVE was carved into the sides of it. On top lay a rather large diamond.-

-forgetting where they were and who they were, they jumped into eachothers arms and kissed like there was no tomorrow-

-though they stopped when they heard a pack of thuds at the door-

-every one of their friends were in one pile on the floor in a rather strange formation-

Lina: Gourry! Get your hair out of my mouth!

Silphiel: Whose hand is this?

Nagori: Oops, sorry, my faliure.

-Filia sprung up, giggled nerveusly, and tried to regain her classy appearance-

Filia: We didn't ment to...

-everyone else got up-

All: Sorry.

/-----------------------------------------

-Xellos finally got out from under the trees-

KK: I hope you got your temper under control.

-Xellos walked infront of the house, still keeping distance-

Xellos::sigh: I give, you win.

KK: Oh, you're not going to get out of it that easily.

KK/-SNAP-/

-a bear appeared behind Xel-

Xellos::sweatdrop: Not AGAIN!

/-----------------------------------------

-back in the house-

-everyone's back in the living room, Amelia is showing everyone her new ring, and Zel's smiling unusually-

Gourry: How do you feel now, Zel?

-Zel raised his still shaking hand and rolled it into a fist-

Zel: Relieved, happy and strangely warm.

Gourry: The last two will be your partner for a very long time, and I'm sure she's feeling the same way.

Zel: -raising an eyebrow- Gourry? Is that you?

/-CRASH-/

-Everyone startled at the sound. It came from the door, or rather, it was the door that made it. It was Xellos flying trough the closed door, landing on his face, and sliding some 5 meters right into the entrance of the room where the crew was.-

Gourry: Xellos!

Filia: What are you doing here?

Amelia: He looks like he's hurt.

Zel: -sarcasticaly- Great. Another apocalypse.

Xellos: -slowly raised his head- Big... bear...-and went K.O.-

Nagori: Xellos? You mean THAT Xellos, the mazoku?

Lina: Well, he's here, so let's put him on a couch or somethin'.

Filia: I prefer throwing him outside.

Lina: We can't just kick him out in the cold, because... well, we just can't.

Nagori: -with a screwdriver and some screws in hand- I'll repair the door.

Lina: -confused- How'd you do that?

Na: Do what?

Lina: Nevermind.

-They 'carefully' throw Xel on a couch, and Na replaces the door into it's formal state-

Silphiel: Do you think I should try a healing magic?

Lina: I don't think that'll work on a mazoku. Besides he had been thorn apart a few times and he made it every time.

Zel: I don't want him to ruin our night, so let's forget about him, atleast until he wakes up, and have some fun, while we still can.

Lina: This is as low as we can get. ZEL's trying to cheer US up.

Zel::sweatdrop: I'm not that negative. Especially not on this day!

Gourry: -with a growling stomach- Let's eat.

Lina: Yeah! I haven't eaten in THREE WHOLE HOURS!

-everyone else sweatdrops-

Nagori: -to Sil- I suppose that's normal for them.

-Sil nodded. Gourry&Lina raced to the dining room, while the others, like every normal people, walked there, Amelia and Zelgadiss were holding hands. Lina 'n' Gourry sat next to eachother, Nagori sat next to them, though he realised quickly that it wasn't the best idea, then came Sil, the newly engaded couple, and finally Filia-

Sil: -to Na, whispering- I think you should put some food on your plate and put it a bit away from those two.

Na: -clueless- Why?

Sil::sigh: You'll see.

-And then it began. But instead of the usual LG fight for food, it was more like a race between the two. And when one of them couldn't reach something the other one fed him/her. It wasn't as bad as their formal eating habits, but it was still really disturbing for someone 'untrained'.-

Nagori::sweatdrop: -under breath- Ceiphied help!

-The food on Lina&Gourry's side was disappearing fast. Not like on the other side of the table, where our lovebirds were really enjoying themselves.-

Zel: Try this, it's really good.

-with that he raised a perfectly cut piece of meat on his fork to Amelia-

Amelia: -with childish joy in her voice- Hmmm. It's not bad. You try this.

-now Amelia fed Zel-

-Filia is by all of this a little bit more ambaressed then usual. But she's still drinking her tea calmly.-

Silphiel: Here. -she puts a plate infront of Na from the 'untouched' side of the table-

Na: Thank you.

Sil: You better hurry, Lina-san and Gourry-san are fast eaters.

Na: I... noticed that already, but thank you.

-Amelia and Zel were heaving their time of their lives, because they knew they can't do this very often in the palace.-

-Zel turned to Amelia and leaned close to her-

Zel: Watashi ha anata wo aisiteiru.

-She closed the distance a bit more-

Amelia::blush: I love you more.

Zel: -whispering- Proove it.

-their lips met in a firm kiss-

Sil: -to Nagori- Awww. Aren't they kawaii together.

-Nagori looked at the pair, blushed, then nodded to Sil-

Nagori: -to himself- Well, atleast Filia is somewhat normal.

-by now Xel is back to conciousness-

Xel: Itai! What happened? ... Hey! I'm inside!

-he walks to the next room-

Xel: -still a bit shaky, while standing in the door- A dowmo, everyone.

-he sweatdropped at the site-

Xel: I have to lie down again.

-So he went back. After he left the room Filia went after him.-

KK: Okay Xel, forget about the chaos causing 'n' stuff. Your new mission is to survive Filia. Speaking of, here she comes. Good luck.

Filia: I don't know what are your plans, but you better not want to ruin this peaceful holiday!

Xel: -reeking with sarcasm- It breakes my heart to hear that you think I would do that.

Filia: -with an unusual grin- Not on this day, Xellos, not-on-this-day.

Xel: -thinking- What! No anger? Hmmm.

Xel: It's not unusual for a selfish dragon like yourself to talk first, then think. That is, if you do that at all.

-this had an effect on Filia, but she managed to hold back-

Xel: -continuing- Isn't it possible that, after centuries, I just want to have a peaceful christmas.

Filia: Yeah, like you cared.

Xel: I see you have your problems.

-Filia raised an eyebrow-

Xel: Everyone else has a partner. Only YOU came alone. That's because no one want's to be with a hot-headed, selfish dragon.

-with every word Filia's rage grew, until-

Filia: NA-MA-GO-MI!

-she picked up a chair and sinked it into Xel's head, because he didn't had enough energy to dodge, and he couldn't teleport, he just tried to stay on foot-

Xel: -with a chair mark on his head- You see, hot-headed.

-in the dining room-

Nagori: -after hearing the 'argue'- So much for normal.

Sil: What?

Na: Nothing.

-by now the plates were emptier then Gourry's head-

Lina: -patting her stomach- That was GOOD.

Gourry: -to Lina- I think we should keep an eye on those two, before Filia demolishes the area.

Lina: Since when you started thinking?

Gourry: -looking at bare wrist- Five minutes ago.

-everyone except Gourry sweatdrops-

Lina: Well... you're right anyway. Lets go.

-so Lina-tachi moves back into the room where Fi and Xel are 'arguing'-

Lina: Filia, you owe me a chair.

Filia: It was his face what brake it.

Xel: -still with chair mark on face- Thipical.

Lina: Stop you two!

-both Xel and Fi started the -look the wall at the other side is interesting- action-

Nagori: So... you're Xellos.

Xel: And who might you be?

Nagori: I don't know my real name, but you can call me Nagori.

Xel: -while hovering just above the ground and making a circle around him- I see...

Nagori: So... how's your 'job' as a priest?

Xel: -Xel put on his trademark smile- Sore wa himitsu desu.

Filia: Huh, Thipical.

-on the other side of the room, Zel&Ame are at 'it' again-

Xel::sweatdrop: I'll go and... admire the view.

-with that he levitated to the far side of the room, and faced the window-

Lina: HEY! Look, it started to snow!

-The atmosphere was perfect. The snow outside, warm fire inside, the smell of pine in the air.-

KK: After a few hours of chatting, Lina-tachi grew sleepy. Lina and Gourry were sleeping on eachother on a sofa, with Lina on Gourry's chest. Zelgadiss and Amelia were sleeping in a sitting position, in eachothers arms, their head touching. Filia and Xellos were heaving another 'argument-fight' in the next room. The only human still awake was Nagori, because Silphiel drifted to wonderland on his lap. And no one would be able to sleep with a girl like her on their lap, so he just gazed at her, blushing. But after a while the night got him too.

-In the room where Xel&Fil are-

Xel: Come on, even you could lighten up sometimes.

Filia: I still don't believe you only came here to have a merry christmas.

Xel: And no matter what I say or do will alter your believe?

-Fil startled at this comment-

Filia: You can give it a try, though I don't think anything you could say can make me believe you.

Xel: -with a grin- You look beautiful when you're angry.

Filia::blush: Stupid namagomi!

-And she did the -look the wall at the other side is interesting- action. She blushed a bit, but hadn't notice it.-

Filia: -in tought- Did he really mean it?

/-----------------------------------------

KK: Ta-daaaa!

KK: This is my christmas present for all of you. I hope you like it. I had to 'skip' a few maths homework so I could write it, anyways who cares that x1,2(-b /- sqrt(bb-4ac))/2a ? It's not like you'd use it or somethin'.

Xellos: Yeah, your maths teacher is worse then Phibrizzo.

KK: Indeed. But we don't want to bore our audience to death, do we?

Xel: Even I wouldn't do that.

KK: I have a few more ideas to this fic, so if I get some positive reviews and/or if someone asks for it, then I'll write another chapter or two.

KK: By the way, Silphiel's friend Nagori, isn't a Slayers character, actually he's my little 'Guardian of Light' from a game I'm programing now, and I tought it would be funny to put them together. Anyways nagori is -in rough translation- memory.

Xel: And if you're heaving trouble with the honorifics 'n' stuff because of that multi-language-nuts idiot...

KK: -with Amelia- Life is so wonderful!

Xel::sweatdrop: -san means something like 'honorable', -chan is for expressing cuteness, -hime means princess and kawaii means::mazoku grin: sore wa himitsu desu.

/-WHAM-PUNCH-KICK-HIT-/

KK: I'm sorry, but Xelly has to regenerate for a while. Kawaii means lovely, sweet 'n' stuff like that and itai means pain.

/-----------------------

KK: It's apologies time!

KK: Please forgive my sentence structure and/or misspells. My mother-language is NOT english.

KK: But, I think it is exceptable.

Xel: Yeah, like the world war.

KK: How'd you get up so fast?

Xel: Sore wa himitsu desu!

KK: Whatever, I'm also sorry for hitting Xel so many times, so all you Xellos fans PLEASE put down your weapons.

KK: And I know they're OOC! It's a FAIRYTALE!

KK: It seems, that I have my best ideas after eleven, so I'm not getting too much sleep, wich is an answer to the gaps in the plotline.

Xel: What plotline? You just wrote down what hit you!

KK::death glare: Shut it!

KK: Look, it's half past midnight again. Time sure flies when you work with lazy people.

All: HEY!

KK: It's time for me to say goodbye, so I leave you with a joke. (When I heard it I instantly tought of Lina.)

/-----------------------------------------

Nagori: -to Lina- I'll tell you a joke so funny, you'll laugh so hard your breasts'll fall off.

-Na looks at Lina's chest-

Nagori: Oh, so you heard that already.

-Lina's got a demonic aura and a vein popped out on her head-

Na::sweatdrop: This'll leave a mark.

Lina:

/---D R A G O N S L A V E !---/

The end. (for Na, surely) 


End file.
